Dan Hunter
}} Dan Hunter was the son of Sally and Les Hunter, as well as the brother of Lee, Ellie and Lisa Hunter. Biography Dan arrived in the village alongside his family in May 2001, the first member of the Hunter family to arrive. The family opened a garage, which Dan helped in, as well as studying at college. Dan was shy and could be moody at times, and kept himself to himself. He started a relationship with Izzy Cornwell, but this didn't last long. Izzy accused Dan of being on drugs and spread the gossip around college. In reality, he was not - he had diabetes. Dan began to have problems with his family; Lee began failing his exams, and went off the rails as a result. Ellie disappeared to Ibiza, but returned in 2002. However, the biggest blow for Dan was when he discovered that Lisa, who he was rather overprotective of, had been self-harming as a result of continuous bullying from Steph Dean. However, with her family's help, Lisa stopped self-harming and Steph made it up to Lisa. Dan met Debbie Dean, and it was love at first sight for the pair. However, they hit a bump in the road when Debbie publicly revealed that she had taken Dan's virginity, embarrassing him and leading him to have an affair. However, they managed to patch things up and reconcile. In 2003, Ellie married Toby Mills, unaware he had been responsible for several murders in the village between 2002 and 2003. Toby took Ellie to the top of a roof and tried to push her off a roof. Dan followed and Toby attacked him, but Dan shoved him, unintentionally pushing him off the roof, killing him. Dan tried to save Ellie, but she fell too, and was left hospitalised. Ellie was left in a coma, and Dan was accused of Dan's murder. The Hunter family awaited for Ellie to regain consciousness and to clear Dan's name, but Ellie, suffering from memory loss accused Dan of murdering Toby and Dan was arrested. Dan was charged with Toby's murder and given a prison sentence in court. A few months later, Ellie remembered the incident and cleared Dan's name, and he was released from prison. However, the damage was done and Ellie was ostracised from the family. Dan also struggled returning to life on the outside, as he discovered that Debbie had moved on. Towards Christmas 2004, Debbie realised that she was still in love with Dan, and they reconciled in December. However, shortly afterwards, Dan's rally car malfunctioned and exploded, killing him. Debbie was devastated, and even more so upon discovering that Dan had purchased her a ring, intending to propose to her. Kill Count Murders *Toby Mills: Pushed Toby off the roof of a high-rise building to stop him from murdering Ellie Mills. Attempted Murders *None. Background information *Alex Carter, who would play Dan's brother Lee Hunter, initially auditioned for the role of Dan. *Andrew McNair decided to quit the role in 2004. Dan was killed off in a car explosion in the episode airing 23rd December 2004. See also *List of appearances *Hunter family Category:Hollyoaks characters Category:Deceased characters Category:2001 debuts Category:2004 departures Category:2004 deaths Category:Hunter family Category:Students Category:Mechanics Category:Businesspeople Category:Ex Convicts Category:Killers Category:1982 births Category:Residents of 65 Christleton Terrace Category:Past characters